


The freedom night brings

by ddramallama



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Vampire!Clarke, Werewolf!Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddramallama/pseuds/ddramallama
Summary: The moon watched as they continued through the forest, guarded them as allowed themselves to be truly free on this very night. A night, when two hearts; one well guarded, and the other forever cold, intertwine under the stars.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	The freedom night brings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am, fell asleep, went about my afternoon, and then edited it at 3am. 
> 
> And now it's 6am.
> 
> I am so tired.

The scent of blood, while once something strong enough to twist her stomach, bile clawing its way up her throat like burning acid at just the texture of it, was now something she hungrily craved. It lured her, whispered into her ear and beckoned for a taste. And like Eve with the forbidden fruit, she followed its call. The warm essence of her last victim still clutching at her lips, the urge to draw out her tongue and swipe something she couldn’t ignore.

Another night passed.

Surrounded by frightened silence, Clarke basked in the glow from the moon. Fluorescent aqua eyes, indifferent and feral, taking one last look at her meal before she took off, becoming one with the wind and its shadows.

In no time she was at the outskirts of town, the invisible border that separated man from nature, and the beasts within. With a flip of her golden hair, the solitary being vanished into the night, she had someone to meet.

* * *

Surrounded by the dense greenery, another beast of fairy tales and myth had torn away from the chains of daylight and relished the freedom night brought along. Deep huffs echoing into the darkness as she readjusted to accommodate the larger limbs beneath her. What was once clear skin now smothered by thick brown fur, contrasting with the bright fiery embers the large canine had for eyes. Radar like ears twitching back and forth, signalling every little sound interfering against the otherwise silent forest.

The large wolf stretched out her limbs, nose pointed vertically to catch the flowing breeze and the scents it carried. A growl pulling from deep within her chest when the echoing crack of a twig alerted a flock of birds, their screeches seeming to frighten any further movement.

Whether it was the warning from the large beast, or from her own mistake, the intruder wavered. Her eyes taking in the possibilities before she made any further moves. It had almost seemed like the entire world had come to a standstill to watch the scene unfold.

Body low, ears perked, and nerves ready, Lexa could feel the muscles of her lips pull back into what she would consider a smirk, but considering her appearance, probably looked more like a sneer. Her eyes flickering a lingering look towards the direction of the noise before she took off, the pads of her paws easily gripping the earth beneath her and propelling her forwards with tremendous speed.

 _If Clarke wanted to play_ , she thought, _then we will play._

With her heart pounding away, the breeze pushing through the strands of fur, Lexa almost felt as if she was flying. A deep huff ripping itself from her lungs when a sudden weight pounced onto her back, bright laughter following shortly after as Clarke wrapped her arms as far as they could go around Lexa’s neck, her blunt nails pausing at a spot she knew was one of Lexa’s weaknesses.

The moon watched as they continued through the forest, guarded them as allowed themselves to be truly free on this very night.

If Clarke’s heart had the ability, she knew that it would be pounding away. Lexa’s warmth was bleeding into her icy soul, inducing the ghostly feeling of goosebumps to erect along her arm. She could feel her unrestricted laughter begging to push passed her lips, wanting to be set free into the night air, but she held it in. For she only wanted the sound of Lexa; her heart, wild and powerful, to be the only sound to filter into her sensitive ears. Because, even briefly, it was almost enough to make her feel as if she was alive once more.

A few beats pass away, the surrounding trees beginning to thin out as they approach the oncoming cliffs. It was a place Lexa always went to, whether wolf or human, because it was shrouded with good memories. It was where she and Anya used to play when they had been nothing more than pups, it had been when her eyes had first landed on her first love, Costia.

And now, now it was her and Clarke’s treasured sanctuary.

Slowing down her pace, Lexa guides them towards the edge, her eyes instantly closing when a gush of air sweeps up from the valley below. She can feel Clarke shift, her feet dropping to the stone with little noise.

“I almost had you, this time,” the blonde grins, fangs poking passed her lips.

Lexa rolls her eyes, lips twisting into the closest thing to a smile she can manage while transformed before leaning forward to nudge her forehead against Clarke’s chest, an answer clear as day even without the words.

_No, you didn’t._

Clarke shrugs, not at all bothered, before moving to sit with her legs dangling from the edge. Basking in the comfortable silence that comes so naturally to them, as it always has done.

“She’s late tonight,” Clarke comments, eyes glued to the river running below her. Lips pulling at the edges when Lexa’s huff comes out frustrated, a clear sign that she agrees with the statement.

“Bet she’s been distracted. You know how she and Raven get,” an odd pair, Clarke thinks. When she had first met the cousins, all those years ago, it was clear that Anya had a very big distaste towards her. Only keeping it in check for Lexa’s sake. It was something only time could handle, and, when the wild blonde had come to the conclusion that Clarke wasn’t there to hurt her family, did Anya begin to gradually warm up to Clarke’s presence.

But _then,_ then Raven Reyes showed her pretty face. And Anya was rendered down to nothing but a helpless lovesick pup, and Clarke, in all her smug glory, could not stop herself from teasing the wolf about the very same thing she had teased Lexa on.

Clarke could understand, however, even if only a little. Raven was, well, a lot. In a good way, of course. And neither Clarke nor Lexa has ever seen someone who could match Anya tit-for-tat (not to mention that Raven was a _human_ ,) and so it did leave everyone a little awestruck when this brilliant Latina woman came out of nowhere and rendered the almighty Anya Woods into a messy puddle on the floor.

It had been the first time any of them had introduced a human into their world, and Clarke wouldn’t deny having felt terrified at the prospect. But once again, they were all floored when Raven had simply turned to Anya with a face of understanding, asking, “is _that_ why your couch is so damn hairy? Because that explains so much. Especially since you don’t have a dog.”

They had slowly become a weird, dysfunctional family, the four of them. And it was something Clarke had never thought she would have again after she was turned, and so she treasured the three of them with all of the love she had once pumping through her veins.

Something bumps against her shoulder, and Clarke finally tares away from the river. Lexa was looking at her with something akin to concern, and it was enough for her to smile. Her hands reaching up to run through the thick dark fur as she leans her forehead against Lexa’s own, wishing her happy thoughts into Lexa’s mind to ease the worry.

She’s about to voice out the answer to Lexa’s silent question, but it was that moment Anya makes her grand appearance; a low, long howl echoing from the other side of the valley. It was mellow, never overbearing to listen to, yet demanded attention, and Clarke wonders if every werewolf’s howl was a symbol of who they were, or if it was simply the Woods’ family.

Lexa waits, her eyes searching, before relaxing when Clarke nods with an encouraging smile. Her eyes closing as she throws her head back to sing to the moon.

Clarke watches, mesmerized, and knows she will never tire of the sound.

* * *

Clarke generally doesn’t need sleep, only does it on the occasion.

But she knows that the transformation from wolf to human is particularly harsh on Lexa, and so she’s always ready to sneak into their bed before the sun greets them, running soothing touches up Lexa’s bare back in an attempt to ease the tight muscles that still haven’t quite healed.

“Hm,” Lexa tried to play the sound like she wasn’t in any pain, but she could feel the concerned frown that Clarke was pressing into the skin of her neck, so she’s pretty sure that her bluff had been called.

“Good morning,” Clarke whispers with such bruising tenderness, it had Lexa’s heart twisting with affection.

"I feel like I haven’t slept in weeks," Lexa mumbles into the pillow, refusing to open her eyes even when Clarke’s lips began guiding themselves from her cheek to her jaw, the presses against her skin so soft that they were barely noticeable.

Clarke’s amused hum was muffled, but it was still enough for the brunette woman to crack one bleary eye open. Her vision blurry and it was only from memory that she could picture the creases in the corner of Clarke’s eyes when she pulled away, laughter filling her expression and ultimately making Lexa melt into the sheets.

With the familiar warmth setting deep within her chest, she leans in to steal a kiss that Clarke was more than happy to let her take, scarred fingers running themselves into Lexa’s hair and instantly bringing forth a hum of content. She could vaguely hear the low murmuring from the living room, a clear sign that Raven was already up, before she was forced to pull away when they began to grow in volume, signalling her approach. But not before running the tip of her nose down Clarke’s own, the action rewarding her with one of the brightest of smiles. 

"Good morning to my favourite bloodsucker and her canine companion, how are we feeling?"

Clarke was about to send her friend away but was stopped when the scent of Lexa’s favourite tea gently wafted into the room. Raven standing with a proud smile as she held out the tray before them. “Now I know why we keep you around.”

“And,” Raven grins, winking at Clarke’s quip, “I made sure to add the tea lives this time. So, no more plain boiled water for you I’m afraid to say.”

Before Lexa has the chance to move, Raven is already placing the cup onto the bedside table, her nimble fingers making quick work of the task, "now that your faithful human has done her good deed for the week; if any of you fuckers dares to wake me up, I will go out of my way to destroy you all.”

"Uh-huh," Clarke grins at Raven’s retreating figure, "duly noted."

The two women wait until the soft click of the door signals Raven’s departure before moving; Lexa pushing herself into a sitting position so that she could have some of the tea. The low hum she releases making Clarke chuckle as she moves to place a kiss against Lexa’s thigh.

“It would seem that we may have… overdone it, yesterday,” Lexa winces, her muscles not giving any mercy as they continued to twist and pinch uncomfortably. It was something that even Clarke’s gentle massages couldn’t fix, as only fighting it out had any true effects. But they were distracting, at the very least, and Clarke’s cool fingers did help somewhat.

“My poor puppy,” the blonde smiles, slightly amused despite her best efforts to seem otherwise. She’s sympathetic, but at the same time, she’s just glad that she doesn’t have to go through anything like it. One of the few good things to becoming a vampire, she guesses.

With a little groan, Lexa places the cup back onto the table before she begins to shuffle back under the covers, arms reaching out to bring Clarke closer so she could place a kiss against her forehead. “I think Raven was onto something when she mentioned going back to sleep.”

“If she heard you say that, you would never live it down.”

“Which is why I said it when she isn’t here.”

Clarke laughs, bright and infectious before leaning into to steal her morning kiss from smiling lips, whispering, “I love you,” between them.

Lexa’s smile immediately softened. Her hands reaching up to bring Clarke in for an embrace, her usual response when the harsh thump of her heart threatened to break free if she kept away from the blondes any longer.

“I love you too.”

With the words whispered into her ear, and with the morning sun standing guard at her back, Clarke allowed herself to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm off to bed
> 
> But if you wanna, then come talk to me on [tumblr](https://ddramallama.tumblr.com)


End file.
